


Christmas Cuddling

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Philip wants to stay up and see Santa. Shotaro just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



"Shotaro? Shotaro!" Philip hissed into his ear, sending tingles down a sleepy Shotaro's spine. He attempted to turn around onto his side in an effort to protect his poor ear from the onslaught of Philip's breathing. Philip resorted to nudging him in the back becoming more and more desperate by the second to gain the older man's attention. Shotaro tried to ignore it but Philip was very persistent when it came to getting exactly what he wanted, much to Shotaro's amusement and right now, annoyance.

"Shotaro, wake up!" Philip whispered. "It is Christmas morning, Shotaro! It's very important!"

"No," Shotaro groaned in response, nuzzling his face closer into the softness of his pillow, hoping that at some point Philip would just give up and nod off back to sleep. Within Shotaro's half asleep, cranky mind, he knew Philip wasn't going to let him go back to sleep easily. He knew he'd have to persuade him.

"It is Christmas morning, Shotaro! I want to see...what's his name again...Santa Clause! I've read all about him in the Gaia Library, at least a hundred books. I want to see him for myself! So come on! Please!" Philip begged, a childish desperation in his voice as he continued to nudge and poke and whine at the sleepy detective. 

Shotaro peaked on sleepy eye open and looked over at the clock. It was only eight minutes past midnight! This was ludicrous! Shotaro shut his eyes once more and feigned snoring earning a huff from Philip, who began to get up and crawl over him, intending to stay up all night and wait for the jolly old man by himself. 

Shotaro almost whined at the loss of heat and gently grabbed Philip's wrist, preventing him from going any further. Philip attempted to pull away but Shotaro just tightened his grip and pulled the man back against his chest and wrapping an arm around his mid section. Philip squirmed momentarily before finding his efforts fruitless and became still. He let out a huff as he turned around in Shotaro's grip to glare up at the man in question. Shotaro stared down at him with an innocent expression. 

"I hate it when you do that," Philip whined as he turned away once more, to hide his disappointment. "I really want to see Santa,"

"You really don't hate it. You could easily break out of my grip if you wanted to. And don't you remember? Santa doesn't come until everyone in the house is asleep," Shotaro yawned, nuzzling against the back of Philip's neck. Philip was silent for a long moment, searching his memories for that particular answer. He found it. Page 247 of the book on the History of Santa Clause. 

"I had forgotten about that part," Philip mumbled in disappointment. "How vexing. I wanted to ask him a few questions,"

Shotaro hummed thoughtfully at Philip's dilemma, now fully awake thanks to his partner's questionable antics at midnight. He could add that to the list of odd things Philip wanted to do after closing time, next to the night where he wanted to investigate the emotional impact of cheese and the night where he researched the topic of whether snails had coherent and individual thoughts. His eyes lit up with an idea that Philip seemed to sense as he turned his neck so he could see Shotaro over his shoulder. Shotaro gave him a reassuring smile, his eyes glinting with something akin to mischievousness. 

"Sometimes, Santa goes to the Shopping Center to see children," Shotaro explained. Philip tipped his head to one side in confusion at that statement. That made no sense at all.

"But I thought you said that he doesn't come until everybody is asleep?" Philip questioned with a furrowed brow. This Santa Clause could be very contradictory when he wanted to be. 

"He goes to the Shopping Center during the day so he can talk to children. He usually does this before Christmas but he might be there tomorrow or the day after if we go," Shotaro replied stifling a chuckle.Philip gazed up at him with widened eyes. "Would that make you happy?"

Philip briefly considered the idea, a smile forming on his face as he turned his head back to look out towards the small Christmas tree in the corner of the office. It wasn't the most ideal situation. Philip wanted to catch Santa in the act of delivering presents so he could flood him with questions. It would be a tad bit more awkward in the shopping center in the middle of hundreds of people. Still, Shotaro seemed insistent and like he genuinely wanted to help. Philip supposed that it was very late and Shotaro did like his sleep...

"I suppose that will have to do," Philip agreed. "On one condition though,"

"Oh?" Shotaro hummed. "What condition would that be?"

"I get to be big spoon now," Philip decided. "You're holding me too tight and it's too warm like this,"

"Fair enough, though we should get to sleep soon so Santa can come and leave some presents for us," Shotaro yawned, turning around and away from Philip and he sought a more comfortable position. Philip followed and wrapped his arms around Shotaro. It was his turn to be the big spoon now. He nuzzled against Shotaro's shoulder and let out his own quiet yawn.

"You know," Philip muttered sleepily, his smile growing even wider at the thought of his most recent research. "They say loved ones will yawn after one another due to an emotional response that we have gained through evolution?"

"Are you saying you love me?" Shotaro joked.

"Yes, I love you, partner," Philip mumbled lovingly, snuggling even closer to Shotaro.

Shotaro felt a familiar, comforting warmth spread in his stomach as he felt his own tired eyes slip shut.

"I love you too, partner,"

And so, the duo fell asleep together, all curled up and cosy and wrapped in each other's warmth. Luckily for Santa, Philip was still lightly snoring when he came down the chimney that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, Twin!! :)


End file.
